Fire in the spirt
by AceEvans24
Summary: Erza's sister died in combat saving her friends life. As a reward, the celestial spirit king turned her into a Celestial Spirit, with powers and everything. Kita, is now the angel of judgment, and the s-class wizard on Lucy's team until Erza gets back. The catch no one can tell Erza that Kita is alive or Kita gets sent back to the Grave. Will this new pink haired boy give her away?


Fire in the Spirit (a Natsu love story)

An aching pain tears through my side as soon as I wake. I whimper, sitting up on the cloud I had bedded on. My wings snap out, stretching in the night sky of the spirit world. I flinch when Leo calls my name from the pathway below. I sigh, gripping my side and jumping from the cloud. My wings snap out and catch the air just in time to keep me from dropping right onto one of the various stars that float around the spirit world. " what is it lion boy?" I ask, re-adjusting the shoulderless long sleeved red shirt I'm wearing.

" Lucy is out of spirits to call, and Erza is unconscious." He answers. " you know I'm forbidden from helping Erza, she's my sister. " I answer, flinching at the mention of my curse. " you won't be helping her, you'll be helping Lucy, and Natsu and grey." I sigh, shifting in my jeans. " just because you asked." I whisper, teleporting myself to Lucy's location. I Tie my blonde hair back with a ribbon, my chin length bangs falling in my face. I crack my neck and open my eyes. Standing In front of me is Angel, another celestial wizard, like Lucy. I turn to Lucy, the blonde girl in tattered clothes with pigtails and hopeful brown eyes.

" hey Luce. Is this bitch giving you issues?" I whisper, helping her up off her knees. " who are you, spirit?" Angel asks me, her blue eyes transfixed on my own green ones. " Kita scarlet. Sister of Erza, Angel of judgment. The thirteenth celestial gate." I answer, handing Lucy the golden winged key to my gate. " I am here of my own power to judge you angel. In your hunt to become an angel like myself, you lost yourself to a dark power and neglected your spirits." I state, as the world around angel and i fades to black, save the floating multicolored stars. Aries shivers Next to angel, feeling the pulse of my magic. " you cannot judge me, spirit! I am above you!" Angel shouts crazily. She motions for Aries to attack me, but Aries is sent back to the spirit world with a wave of my hand.

" I judge you, as I judge all who stray from the celestial path. And I revoke your right as a celestial Mage. Set your keys on the ground and walk away now. You may live longer." I answer, as the stars about us spin, creating a vortex that causes our hair to drift up. She pulls out another key to summon Scorpio. I click my tongue in disapproval, and walk up to her, pulling off my gloves and grabbing her wrist. " see the error of your ways, Angel." I whisper to her, knowing that my power is forcing her to endure every pain she's caused another. I tug on my gloves as she writhes on the ground, expertly snatching her key ring from her waist and walking back to Luce.

" you have been a life long friend of mine, and was loyal to me, even when I was off the celestial path. I can think of no better Mage to give the remainder of the golden twelve keys to. Use them to protect your friends, and call on me for anything okay?" I ask. She smiles at me, head tilted to the side. I walk over to where her comrades lay, piled in a heap. I lay them out next to each other, starting with removing the poison from Erza. Her eyes flutter open, and she gets a glimpse of me before passing out. I brush her scarlet hair from her face, and repair her sword arm. " Sleep well big sister." I whisper to her before moving on to the half naked ice Mage.

" Kita...thought you were dead..." He chokes out around the blood in his mouth. " Not yet gray. But you can't tell Erza about seeing me here. " I smile, gripping his hand, letting my healing magic rush through him and mend his punctured lungs. He grins " Anything for you Kita." I smile and move onto the pink haired boy who I don't recognize. " what's your name?" I ask him, lifting his head. " Natsu... Dragneel..." He groans, clutching a half mended rib. I grab his hand, letting my magic rush through him. His magic rushes to greet me, and I feel fire flutter through my veins. " Your magic feels like feathers..." The brown eyed boy mumbles, I keep my eyes fixed on his mending rib, although his eyes beg me to meet them. " You can't tell Erza I was here, Natsu." I say, letting him prop himself up against the nearest tree. " Why not?" He frowns.

" She thinks I'm dead. And it needs to stay that way. Just for now. Watch that rib, no training for a week. If you disobey or mess with Lucy, I will do much more to you than a broken rib." I answer, standing up. " You got it doc. Hey, what's your name anyway?" He asks with a grin. " Kita." I answer, turning back to face Lucy. I wave my goodbye and vanish to the spirit world to tend to the others affected by this battle, leaving angel cold as stone on the ground, life entirely vanished from her.


End file.
